I never loved you
by LauRawrCait
Summary: Edward leaves bella, bella and jacob go back to hogwarts when bella learns that esme and carlisle are teaching DADA and their kids are going to school there. what will bella and jacob do? Bella and Jacob are badass in this.BS/HP Adopted from ravnclawgurl:
1. Chapter 1

_You…don't…want me? _I tried to sound shocked and sad, but in truth I couldn't be happier. I never really loved him, being with Edward was just my cover. I wanted to go home so much. I couldn't do that while with Edwierd.

He kissed my forehead and left. I ran back to Charlie. He wasn't really my dad, he was my friend Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, with a major glamour charm. I didn't have to use one, since I'm a metamorphagus

"CHARLIE!" I shouted, he jumped practically a foot in the air.

"Yes, Bella? I was just reading the prophet. Fudge is being a bloody moron like usual. What were you saying again?"

"Edward left, I'm going back to school now, right?" He chuckled.

"Of course Bella. Let me contact Dumbledore." I streaked up to my room, only to see Jacob there smiling. He knew Edward was gone.

"Yes Jacob?" I asked.

"Your little boyfriend is gone, that's what!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob I have to go, Dumbledore only held me here until Edward left, he was my _protector_." Jacob knew everything, he _was_ my cousin after all. Billy changed his name from Regulus to Billy after he graduated from Hogwarts and came to America. Jacob groaned

"Can't you stay a bit longer? It's nice seeing you for once!" I laughed, slipping easily back into my real British accent.

"Honestly Jacob! I want to go back, I don't see why you don't, you dropped out third year! You were shoe in to be head boy if you had stayed for the long run!" He sighed, Hogwarts was a touchy subject for him.

"If I cant convince you to stay, I guess I will have to come too, won't I?" I ran over and hugged my cousin.

"You're coming! YAY! Fred and George will be happy to see you again." They used to be the infamous trio, no one dared insult them, or they would prank them into oblivion. The students usually dropped out sometime that year.

"Pack your bags Jacob Black. We are going home.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the great hall and immediately saw our friends. We smiled at each other and sat down next to them as if nothing happened

"Bella? Will you help me with my potions essay? You know don't understand that stuff!"

" Sure Jake, hmm, hey Hermione! Will you help me help Jake with his potions essay?" She smiled "Sure Bella, Jacob. Wait… BELLA! JACOB!" she squealed and ran up to hug us. " HARRY! RON! GINNY! ITS BELLA AND JACOB!" they all looked up from their deep conversations about the Chudley Cannons. Their faces all broke into huge smiles and before we knew it we were being suffocated by our best friends. Jacob started growling. I slapped him.

"Oh shut up you stupid animagus. I don't care if you think you're a werewolf. You know Lupin hates when you call your self that."

"Umm, Bella? Why do you look like that?" I looked down at myself, I still looked like Bella Swan still! I changed to look like myself again. I smiled when I saw my limp, brown hair change back to my real thick, black hair with bright red highlights. My muddy brown eyes changed to violet with bright blue flecks, my preferable choice. I smiled when my curves, enough to make even Rosalie jealous, came back. Ha-ha Rosalie. Ha-ha.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Everybody! Please, calm down. Sadly, before we can start our joyous feast, I would like to welcome back our newest head girl, Bellatrix, or Bella, Black."

I stood up and waved. There was a tremendous applause.

"Well, I didn't know everyone missed me so much!" I said to everyone. "If I knew that before for I went to America, I never would have left! But I would like to say to Professor Trowlin. Our amazing muggle studies professor, that I have seen the muggle America, from a witch's view. It is crazy what they do over there! Thank you!" I sat down with my friends. Jacob leaned over to me.

"hey, do you smell that?" I sniffed the air.

"No, what do you smell?" He wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"I smell Cullen's, that's what." My face lost all color. Why did Jacob smell cullens? Oh crap. Crap crap crap. Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts of woe.

"I would also like to introduce our two newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen! Their children are also here, but don't be surprised because they don't have wands, this family is our first family of vampires to come to Hogwarts!" Everyone gasped, I was one of them. Why were the cullens here of all places? It seemed like they were stalking me! Harry saw my freaked out expression

"Bella, please. You're freaking me out over here! Please! I missed you and you are not acting like your self since you and Jacob got back!" Then he kissed me. I had missed that kiss, it was better then any kiss I have ever had before. We had been dating for two years before I left.

"Attention! Everyone! Our head boy and girl would like to come up and make an announcement to the student body!" Dumbledore said. Harry stood up and walked with me on stage.

"Everyone! Welcome back to another magical year at Hogwarts! I'm glad to all of your smiling faces again!" I smiled at him in an obviously sarcastic way. He chuckled along with the entire great hall "Anyway, I would just like to say that we should all give a very warm welcome to our newest teachers and students, also I would like to thank Bella, who took a year out of her studies just to collect information on muggles In America, And just happened on a very famous coven of vegetarian vampires! Would you like to say anything Bella?" I stepped up to the podium.

" I would like to be serious for just one moment, While I was away, my scar starting hurting, and apparently so did harry's," I looked up at him and he nodded "I started wondering, why was my scar hurting? It only hurt when Voldemort" Winces all around the Great Hall, " Was near. I owled Harry right away, he told me the same thing was happening to him. On weekends I apparated from America here. We talked to Dumbledore, he advised me to stay here. I said no. The muggle studies project meant too much to me to just leave, I had to stay! And yes, while I was there, I became close friends with an extremely famous coven of vampires. Not only for their eating habits, but for their size. If they were here, I would tell them I was sorry for what I did, for telling them lies to gain their trust. They never even my real name. They thought my name was Bella Swan for crying out loud!" I saw Carlisle and Esme put it all together, their faces masks of shock. "The thing is, I don't have to say if they were here, because they are. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice," I starting crying on the last name "Edward. I'm sorry for what I did to you, and you have every right to hate me, I would if I were in your shoes. I'm sorry once again to all of you, but mostly to Edward, I told him the most lies. You Cullens should know four things. My name is not Bella Swan, its Belltrix Black. My father is Sirius Black, brother of Billy Black. So yeah, Jacob is my cousin. And finally, I know you probably want to stay as far away as possible from me, but it isn't possible, courtesy of him." I pointed to Harry " For bringing you all here to guard the kids the lighting scars." I let my scar appear for beneath my thick hair " I'm one of them. I'm sorry again, good night." I stepped down and left the Great Hall, and all of the Cullens, behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

_ran into the common room, already sobbing. I didn't stop until I felt a pair of very warm arms wrap around me. I looked up at Jacob, who nodded with understanding._

_"Jake, what do we do? I don't know who I should forgive. I now know Alice, seeing as she was practically bouncing with joy. Also Jasper, I can tell he blames himself. And of course Emmett how could I not? I don't know about everyone else though." He wiped away my tears, but a new round came. We heard the portrait swing open and we were engulfed by five pairs of arms. I looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville._

_"Hi guys." They all hug me harder. I know I'm with my family._

_**APOV**_

_I stared in shock at the doors. First a magic school, now Bella and Jacob as students in it? My head was spinning when I saw Esme and Carlisle get up and run towards the door at full vampire speed, we all followed suit. Wow, this castle was big. I stopped, dead in my tracks. I was getting a vision._

_Bella and Harry were tied up to trees, they were also gagged. Bella somehow managed to her gag out._

"_All the Horcuxes are gone, you all completely human, no escape this time huh?" She yelled to a man with paler skin then us, slits for a nose, and bright red eyes._

"_Bella, I still have time to make more. Why don't I make two more right now? Only takes one little spell. Avada Ked-" He was cut off in surprise._ The vision went blank. NO! what happens? I ran to keep up with the rest of the family. I had to tell Edward what I saw. _Ed, I think she's tougher then you gave her credit for. _He looked at me, the question in his eyes. I replayed my vision to him. He paled.

"What does she get herself into?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

**RPOV**

I snarled quietly. _Bella Swan, uh Black, was prettier then I was? Look at those Curves! UGH! If she ever becomes a vampire she will be drop dead (no pun intended, if there was one) Gorgeous? _

We saw Dumbledore standing at the portrait hole.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you. She needs some time to take it all in. I know you have questions, and I think I can answer them." He walked us to his office. It was filled with moving pictures and trinkets and knick-knacks. And a beautiful Phoenix. He showed us to a bowl filled with swirling things.

"This, is a penseive. Isabella gladly let me borrow some of her memories. I made a copy and gave her back hers. Please, look in." We all stuck out heads in the liquid. We were suddenly in a dark, old house.

_A little girl was standing there, crying as a man with long hair was being pulled away in handcuffs. She clung to him_

"_Don't make him go! Let my daddy go! He didn't do anything! He never hurt Uncle Peter!" She sobbed. _

"_Bella, its ok. We will get it sorted out. It will be ok. You will stay with Aunt Narcissa for a few days, and if I don't come back, you will stay with Harry and his aunt and Uncle." The men dragged him away._

"_DADDY!" Bella cried. She fell to the floor and sobbed._

I never knew Bella had that bad a start. I wanted to go over there and talk to her, but Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder.

"She won't hear you. It's only a memory." The scene melted "We now see how Bella got her scar.

_Bella and a boy with black hair, who I knew was Harry, were in the back yard, tending weeds. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling shriek came from the house. A young boy, Bella's age, ran out. Followed closely by A fat man and a very thin woman. The woman grabbed the two young children, but Bella fell. A man with a bald, pale face, slits for a nose, and bright red eyes walked out and saw her. He laughed coldly._

"_Isabella Black. I would say your time to die is now. If only Harry was here too. But it seems as if he got away. Well, one less person in the world never hurts. ADAVA KEDAVRA!" He yelled. A bright green light flashed. Bella fell to the ground. Not breathing, not moving. With only a scar on her forehead to show what happened._

Everyone gasped.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. Edward fell to the ground.

"Bella" He hardly even breathed.

The scene melted again to show Bella, Harry, and a red haired boy walking down the hallway, now at Hogwarts.

_Bella turned to Harry and the red-haired boy. She gasped._

"_What?" Harry asked._

"_Hermione!" She yelled. They all ran down the hallway the other way, pushing into people as they went._

"_Ron! Get the door open!" Ron grabbed a hairpin from her hair. He started picking the lock to a restroom door. The door swung open, revealing a large mountain troll attacking everything in sight. It was headed for a girl with bushy brown hair, who I guessed was Hermione. Bella grabbed her wand said a spell, making the troll's club fall on his head. He got knocked out. Hermione ran over to them and hugged them._

Alice was shocked. I knew what she was thinking. Bella, knocked out a mountain troll? It seemed impossible but it was right in front of our eyes. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Now you can see how she and Harry saved Ron's younger sister, Ginny. With some interesting twists along the way." We were now in a damp room, Bella and Harry were standing with a teenage boy.

"_Don't you see Bella? Harry? Lord Voldemort is my past present and future." He took Bella's wand from her hand. He spelled out Tom Marvollo Riddle. With a wave of the wand the letters re-organized themselves to spell out _I am Lord Voldemort. _The scene flashed forward about fifteen minutes. Harry and Bella were climbing up a large bust of a man's face. A sword in each of their hands. They got to the top a suddenly a large snake came up to them. Bella whispered_

"_A basilisk." She looked at Harry. The snake attacked, but they were too fast. Harry shoved his sword up the roof of the mouth, while Bella attacked the floor of the mouth. When they pulled back, they each a large fang in their arms. The teenage boy laughed. _

"_I suspect you only have about a minute to live. Say your goodbyes now, or forever hold your peace." Suddenly the beautiful phoenix swooped in and started crying on both of their wounds. The injuries disappeared from the tears._

If I could cry, I would have. I couldn't believe it. Bella killed that, that monster? That beast? I regretted right then and there every second I was mean to her. The scene melted and we once again prepared ourselves to see another moment of Bella's life we never knew about.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella, Harry, and Hermione were in the hospital wing. Hermione wrapped a thin gold chain around the others necks. She spun the little sand timer three times around. The room backed up in time. Bella looked around._

_"What happened?" Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"We went back in time stupid." The scene fast forwarded about two hours. Harry and Hermione ran down the halls of the school._

_"Is Bella meeting us down there?" Harry nodded. They ran into a room with the same man in the first memory, only his features looked sunken, as though in the dark and underfed for a long time. _

_"Sirius, are you ok?" Sirius nodded. Harry hugged him tight. The man chuckled. They broke apart when they heard a flapping of wings. Bella flew in on a large creature._

_"DAD!" Bella cried. She ran up and hugged him. They both stared crying._

_"Ok, Bella. We don't have much time. Sirius, meet Buckbeak." She pointed to the creature. Sirius nodded. He climbed on Buckbeak. He kissed Bella's forehead._

_"I'll be at Grandma's. After she passed it became mine. Talk to Dumbledore, he's my secret keeper." She nodded._

_"See you soon dad." She hugged him and he flew off._

The scene melted.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. The others nodded in agreement.

**Apov**

My lord. Bella has had that bad of a life so far? I looked over at Edward, only to see him dry sobbing. I looked over at Esme, who was doing the same into Carlisle's chest. I didn't have much more time to think, because the scene was shifting, ready to show us something new about Bella's unknown life.

_Bella and Hermione were staring at boys coming out from a large ship. One, who seemed more important, came out with the headmaster. Hermione and Bella looked at each other and started jumping up and down, squealing, like most of the other girls._

_"It's Viktor Krum! Ohmymerlin he's hot!" Bella cried over the roaring din to Hermione. _

_"Let's go see what the boys are up to." Hermione yelled. Bella nodded and they went off, closer to a large carriage, where almost every boy was crowded around it._

_Both of them sighed. "Boys" _

Rosalie snorted. "Hypocrite"

_They all walked into the castle at their rightful tables. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked over to the podium._

_"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to personally remind some of you, mainly Jacob Black, that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden." This earned a lot of chuckles throughout the great. Jacob stood up._

_"Golly gee professor, I'm blushing!" Hermione and Bella yanked him down._

"_Another note, this year we will not be participating in the game of Quidditch for the house cup. This year, we will b participating in an old tradition called the Tri-Wizard tournament. This year, Hogwarts will not only be your home, but to students from Beuxbuttons, and Durmstrang academies! Please give a warm welcome to Madame Maxine, and her girls from Beuxbuttons wizarding school in France!"_

_Several girls in lovely blue outfits walked in. They had rhythm in their footsteps. Every few steps they turned to one side and sighed happily. They walked to the front and a few of the girls did some flips, conjuring butterflies. All the boys started practically drooling. Bella smacked Jacob._

_"Jacob Sirius Black! Stop drooling over those girls or I _will _tell Hermione how you fancy her!" She whispered almost silently in his ear. His eyes widened to the size of saucer's and wiped the drool away. Hermione said the same to Harry, only about Bella._

_"I would also like for you to give a warm welcome to the boys from Durmstrang academy in Russia!" Several boys walked in with poles in their hands. They would clash them on the ground on cue. Each time sparks would fly from the bottom. As they finished. The girls erupted in cheers, when the boys just stood in shock at the sight of Viktor Krum._

_"I knew he was young, but I didn't know he was still in school!" Ron whispered._

The scene melted. I turned to Dumbledore.

"Um, professor. Not to be rude, but, why did you show us this?" He just chuckled.

"Because names of the three schools were put in the goblet of fire. It would pick a team for each school. And besides, I just love their routines!"

_The scene shifted. Dumbledore was standing at the front of the goblet. _

_"Now, it is time to see what seventh years got picked from the goblet!" He watched the flames turn red and a piece of parchment fly out. "From Beuxbuttons, the team is, Fleur Delacour and Bonte DeLame!" The students cheered as two pretty girls walked up and out into a back room. "For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum and Bronislav Chernobog!" Two boys got up and cheers erupted. They too walked into the back room. _

"_And for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory and Angelina Jones!" Cheers were deafening. A girl and a boy walked up and out to the back room. "Well, we have our champions, so w" He was cut off for the fire shot out another piece of parchment. "Harry Potter and Isabella Black!" The chosen ones stared at each other, eyes wide. "Harry Potter and Isabella Black! Get up here!" Hermione and Jacob pushed them up, Ron just stared. The duo walked up and out to the back room. The girls saw how scared they were and went over, asking questions. As Bella explained to the girls, and Harry to the boys, they were shocked._

The scene melted. Edward looked as if he could kill.

"Bella, was in, _that?_ I read about it! It said Cedric and Bonte _died! _How could you let her in that Professor?"

"The goblet was enchanted. If they didn't compete they would die!" Emmett went over to him.

"Hey, at least we know she didn't die! Don't get your panties in a twist little brother." Edward sighed. How much of her life did she lie to us about? We all pulled out of the Pensieve.

"I do believe, that is enough to see for today." Dumbledore said to us. "Why don't you all go to your respective dorms. Alice, why don't you go talk to Bella, see if you can talk to her. Don't tell her about what you saw today though. Don't even think about it. She and Jacob are masters of occlumency and legillimency. Also of wandless and nonverbal magic. She could stun you just like that" He snapped his fingers.

"Albus, what is Occlumency and Legillemency?" Carlisle asked. Good, I was curious too.

"Occlumency is reason why Edward can't hear Bella's thoughts. It is the process of blocking people from your mind. Jacob too has the ability, just chooses not to use it."

"What is legillemency?"

"The exact opposite. It is basically mind reading. She could hear all of your thoughts." My jaw dropped. I nodded and left. As I was running down the hall I skidded to a halt. I saw a familiar face.

"Why are you here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV

"Angela? What are you doing here?" She laughed.

"Alice, my name isn't Angela! It's Tonks! I was with Bumble on her mission for safety reasons. I already graduated, so I need to head back to work!" She changed her appearance to look slightly older, with spiky pink hair. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a newborn to look after. Bye Alice!" she walked out the door of the school. My mouth just hung open.

"What, just happened?" I asked no one. A slytherin girl about the age of 17 walked up to me.

"It would seem that you just got tricked by Tonks. Don't sweat it, almost everyone in the order does. Hi, I'm sapphire Prewitt. "She held out her hand and I shook it. "I'm Alice Cullen. Why do you know about the order? Aren't you Slytherin?" She grimaced.

"Sadly, yes. Come here." She pulled me into a deserted corridor. "I'm a spy for them. You tell anyone that isn't part of your family or the order, I will kill you. I might be in the order, but I'm also a death eater." She walked off, leaving me wide eyed. I shook it off and headed back for the Gryffindor common room.

"Leprechauns gold" I said to the fat lady. She opened up and I went inside to see Bella, Jake, Harry, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a clumsy looking kid, laughing at something.

"Bella? Could I talk to you? Please?" I said once the laughter had died down. She nodded and started walked out the portrait hole, but stopped halfway and went back over to the group.

"Extendable ears, all of them. NOW" They sighed and pulled skin colored strings out of their pockets and handed them to her. She shoved them into her pockets and walked outside with me.

"Why didn't you tell us Bella? We would have understood. I mean, we're vampires. We would be hypocrites if we didn't." She smiled at me sadly.

"Trust me, I would have. " She sighed. "Have you ever heard of an unbreakable vow?" She asked me. When I shook my head she sighed again. "An unbreakable vow is exactly what it sounds like. It's a promise that cannot be broken. If it is broken, the person who broke it dies. Sorry if I didn't want to die." Instead of saying anything, I just ran up and hugged her. She stiffened from shock, then after a few moments, hugged me back.

"I missed you Bella. I really did." I whispered into her ear. She hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too Alice." I let go and smiled.

"I have to go hunt. Jasper isn't dealing well with the people. Magical blood smells a lot better than normal human blood." I ran off out the castle to meet up with Jasper in the forbidden forest.

Once we had finished hunting I walked through the halls, getting to know the castle. It was beautiful, with amazing architecture. I was walking down a deserted corridor when I heard an acoustic guitar and two voices singing.

Feels like you're miles from here,in other towns with lesser the unholy ghost doesn't tellMary or William exactly what they want to remember the house on Ridge Roadtold you and the Devil to both just leave me this is salvation, I can show you the 'll just have to trust me. I'm scared.

I am the patron saint of lost 't we all to you just near lost causes?Aren't we all to you just lost

Tommy, you left behindsomething that will mean everything right before you die?What if you gained the whole world?You've already lost four little souls from your and orphans aren't hard to 're home missing daddy who's saving the abandoned you're drinking would hurry and kill 's better than having to tell you the truth.

That you are the patron saint of lost you are to them is now a lost you are to them is now, causes.

Billy, don't you understand?Timothy stood as long as he could and nowyou made his faith like a magician and less like a man of the 're not questioning those he chose to carry on His 're no better, you'll all of us, the lost causes.

Aren't we all to you just lost causes?Are we all to you lost?Lost causesso all we are to you,are all we are, is all we areall we are is all we are

Patron Saint, are we all lost like you?Patron Saint, are we all lost like you?Patron Saint, are we all lost like you?Patron Saint, are we all lost like you?Patron Saint, are we all lost like you? (Lost causes, all we are is all we are)Patron Saint, are we all lost like you? (To you lost...)

Patron Saint, are we all lost like you?Patron Saint, are we all lost like you?Patron Saint, are we all lost like you?

Take what you will, what you willand leave. Could you kill, could you kill meif the world was on fireand nothing was left but hope or desireand take all that I could bring forth, is this hellor am I on the floor over-desperate?Hold hands streaming of blood again?And then take full weight of meGuard my dreams, figure this out,It's me on my own. Helpless, hurting, hellwill you stay strong as you promised?Cause I'm stranded and is washed up in all that I amis God. Take this and all,Then grace takes me to a placeof the father you never hadRipping and breaking and tearing apartthis is not heaventhis is my hell.

I walked to the window on the door to See Bella and Harry singing a baby with blue hair to sleep with the songs. He was quieting down, but not yet asleep. They started singing another song to him.

Emotive unstable you're like an unwinding cable carListening for voices, but it's the choices that make us who we areGo your own way, even seasons have changed just burn those new leaves overSo self-absorbed you've seemed to ignore the prayers that have already come about

This is the correlation of salvation and loveDon't drop your armsDon't drop your arms, I'll guard your heartWith quiet words I'll lead you in

La lalalala, la la la, la lala, laLa lalalala, la la la, la lala, la

Backing away from the problem of pain you never had a homeYou've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very longDon't you believe that you've been deceived? that you're no better than...The hair in your eyes, it never disguised what you're really thinking of

This is the correlation of salvation and loveDon't drop your armsDon't drop your arms, I'll guard your heartWith quiet words I'll lead you in

This is the correlation of salvation and love(Don't drop your arms)Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heartWith quiet words I'll lead you in

You're so brilliant, don't soon forgetYou're so brilliant, grace marks your heartYou're so brilliant, don't soon forgetYou're so brilliant, grace marks your heartYou're so brilliant (This is the correlation)Don't soon forget (Between salvation and love, don't drop your arms)You're so brilliant (I'll guard your heart)Grace marked your heart (With quiet words I'll lead you in and out of the dark)

La lalalala, la la la, la lala, laDon't drop your armsLa lalalala, la la la, la lala, la

This is the correlation of salvation and love (La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la)(Don't drop your arms)Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart (La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la)With quiet words I'll lead you in

This is the correlation of salvation and love (La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la)(Don't drop your arms)Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart (La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la)With quiet words I'll lead you in

I watched Bella put her head on Harry's shoulder

"You are going to be a great dad someday." She told him. He smiled.

"And you are going to be a great mother." She smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Look" He whispered into her ear. "Teddy's asleep." Bella smiled at the baby in the crib. "I can't believe that I'm a godmother. What are we going to do if Remus and Tonks… d-die? I'm not sure I'm ready for a child. Tonks loves the thrill of a fight and is always on the front line, and Remus would do anything to protect her. They could both very much be killed! And if they do, Teddy is ours! We're only 17 Harry. Do you think we could handle the responsibilities of a child?" She spoke every word in a whisper. He looked down at her, concern clear in his green eyes.

"I don't know, Bell. But I know you're right. Tonks loves fighting and Remus would give his life to protect her. I don't know what to do about Teddy. What I do know, is we will do it _together. _Who knows? Maybe Andromeda will take him. She and Ted are awfully lonely in that house. And if not, you will be the best mother Teddy will know. And we will make sure he knows that we aren't his parents. And we will make sure he knows they died for him. But hey, maybe we are worrying over nothing. Maybe they will live. We don't what will happen until it does. It's a bridge we will cross if we have to. But Bellitrix Lillian Black, I will be with you every step of the way." He let go of her and pulled a small black box out of his front pocket. He opened it to show a small ring (picture on profile) nestled into it. Bella gasped.

"It's a promise ring. If we survive this, then I promise I will propose, but right now I can give you this. Bella? Will you marry me?" He looked at her. She smiled bigger than I ever saw her smile before, bigger than whenever she was with Edward. "Yes!" She whispered back. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Frankly, I was shocked. Then again, My day has been full of surprises.


End file.
